objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Dumb ways to die Object Overload version
The video starts with the sun rising *The music starts *Camera shows Lighter setting fire into the ground *Lighter walks off the camera with an evil laugh *Coney accidentally walk into the fire Singer: Set fire to your hair... *Coney run off the camera with a fire on her *Camera pan to Lighter *Coney runs in the background *Lighter have an evil laugh again when he see her getting burnt *Tissue poke a stick into Lighter Singer: Poke a stick at a grizzly bear... *Lighter angrily turn around *Tissue run away but Lighter catch him and kill him with a sharp of glass *Lighter have an evil laugh again *Camera pan into an Hospital with Casey Singer: Eat medecine, that's out of date... *Casey eat medecine causing her to barf on the camera *Camera pan into a beach with Crayon, Toaster, Kite and Television on it when the barf get off the camera Singer: Use your private parts at pirahna bait... *Crayon push Television and Toaster into water Kite: TOASTER! *Television and Toaster explode causing the water to fly into the air Coney, Tissue, Casey, Toaster and Television: Dumb ways to die/So many dumb ways to die (x4) *Camera pan to Kite and Toaster Singer: Get your toast out with a folk... *Toaster break himself and a toast come out of him and hit Kite causing her to faint *Camera pan to Clock inside his house Singer: Do your own electrical work... *Clock turn on the light but his house gets set on fire *Camera pan to Paper Airplane carrying Coney, Toothy and Fly Swat and flying into the air Singer: Teach yourself how to fly... *Paper Airplane get crushed by an helicopter's propeller causing Toothy, Coney and Fly Swat to fall on the ground *Camera pan into Locky inside her house *Locky eat a pie Singer: Eat a 2 week old unrefregirated pie... *Locky barf on the camera Coney, Tissue, Casey, Television, Toaster, Kite, Clock, Paper Airplane, Toothy, Fly Swat and Locky: Dumb ways to die/So many dumb ways to die (X4) *Camera pan inside Boombox's house *Someone knock on the door Singer: Invite a killer inside... Boombox: Who's here? *Boombox opens the door and see Lighter Boombox: AHHH!!!! *Lighter set Boombox on fire *Camera pan to Melony stuck inside her trash bag Singer: Scratch a drug dealers brand new ride... *Crayon slap the trash bag with both her arms at the same time causing Melony to faint *Crayon do an evil laugh *Camera pan to Casey, Popcorn and a 3-eyed space puppy in Outer Space Popcorn: We have to save the 3-eyed space puppy! Singer: Take your helmet off in outer space... *The 3-eyed space puppy kick Popcorn causing her helmet to be taken off Casey: OH NO! Popcorn: AHHHH!!! *Popcorn's head explode *Camera pan to Soccer Ball hiding inside a washer because Boxing Glove is in his house to try to talk to him Boxing Glove: Soccer Ball where are you? Soccer Ball: Scchh! Singer: Use your clothes dryer as a hiding place... *Lighter sneak behind the washer and turn it on, making Soccer Ball think Boxing Glove did Soccer Ball: AHHHHHHH, SCREW YOU BOXING GLOVE!!!!!! Coney, Tissue, Casey, Television, Toaster, Kite, Clock, Paper Airplane, Toothy, Fly Swat, Locky, Boombox, Melony, Popcorn and Soccer Ball: Dumb ways to die/So many dumb ways to die (X4) *Camera pan into Crayon with her snake and Melony Crayon (To the snake): Attack her! Singer: Keep a rattlesnake as a pet... *Snake bite Melony's right eye Melony: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Camera pan to Masky making a video of her dancing Singer: Sell both your kidneys to the Internet... *Camera pan to Marble giving super glue to Pearly as a love gift Marble (Shy): Here is a gift for you <:) Pearly: Thanks! Singer: Eat a jew of super glue... *Pearly accidentally press her arms into the super glue making some falling in her mouth causing her to not move Marble: OH NO, I'M SO SORRY!!! *Camera pan to Dusty next to a button Dusty: I wonder what this red button do? *Dusty press the button, making an explosion Dusty: AHHHH!!!! Coney, Tissue, Casey, Television, Toaster, Kite, Clock, Paper Airplane, Toothy, Fly Swat, Locky, Boombox, Melony, Popcorn, Soccer ball, Masky, Pearly and Dusty: Dumb ways to die/So many dumb ways to die (X4) *Camera pan to Boxing Glove getting chased by the rest of the contestants Singer: Dress up as a moose during season... Popcorn: Kill him, he's a monster!!!! Boxing Glove: AHHHHHHH!!!!! *Camera pan to Tiki sending a nest of wasps into the air Singer: Send a nest into the air for no good reason... Up Tiki: I'm having so much fun! Down Tiki: Me too! *The wasps pike Tiki causing her to faint *Camera pan to Snow Globe on a train station Singer: Fall off a train station platform.. *Snow Globe fall off the platform and gets squashed by a train *Camera pan to Pumpkin in his car waiting near the railroad crossing Singer: Drive on a railroad crossing.. *Pumpkin try to cross but his car gets hit by the train Pumpkin: AHHHH!!! *Camera pan to Marble near the train tracks with Balloon from Inanimate Insanity in his foot Balloon: Put me down! Marble: I love this balloon that mom gave me! :D Singer: Run across the tracks from platform to platform... *Balloon escape from his foot because of the wind Ballooon: Yay i'm free! :D Marble: Oh no, my balloon! *Marble try to catch Balloon but gets hit by the train Marble: AHHHHHH!!! Balloon: Haha! >:D All contestants that died: They're th dumbest ways to die, dumbest ways to die, dumbways to die, so many dumb, so many dumb ways to diiiie! Gamey: Be safe around object shows, a message from XanyLeaves! Note: Please make a video version out of this, if you do, then you're a good person :)